


五次他们谈起闪电侠的男朋友

by KACY94



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, 箭闪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KACY94/pseuds/KACY94
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 1





	五次他们谈起闪电侠的男朋友

“我有男朋友了。”

在Joe和S . T . A . R LAB的所有人想要把全中城的女孩子给Barry介绍一遍的时候，闪电侠这么说道。

“你什么？”在几秒的沉默之后，Joe开口道。

“我好想忘记说其实我喜欢女人也喜欢男人？不过你现在也知道了……”Barry的声音有一点点发抖，“所以，就是这样，我有男朋友了。”

“好吧，Barr，我接受这个。你应该早点告诉我，你知道我不会说什么的，只要你和Iris都能幸福。”Joe抬头认真的看着他，“能不能至少让我们见他一面或者什么的？”

Barry张口，然后咬住了自己的嘴唇。“呃，事实上你们应该已经见过他了？这件事情有点复杂……”

电话铃突兀地打断了这场审讯。

Barry的本能很显然比他的理智快了不少，在他意识到这并不是最佳的时间接自己男朋友的电话的时候，他已经把手机放在耳边了。

“Ollie？”

“我想你了。”

Barry舔了舔嘴唇，强忍着嘴角的笑意。“No, you don't.”

“I do.”

Barry终于忍不住笑了起来，那种充满阳光露出八颗牙齿的笑容。“你说的。”

“我到中城了。”

“你什么？Ollie你是认真的？”

“半个小时之后见。”

“等一下——”但是听筒里传来了一阵忙音。Shit.他在心里爆了个粗口。他此时此刻唯一的想法就是离开S . T . A . R LAB。

Catlin把双臂抱在胸前。“他遇到什么麻烦了吗？”

“没有。他正在来中城的路上，我说实话不知道他是来干嘛的。”Barry呼了一口气，他痛恨撒谎的感觉，Joe当然不会介意他喜欢男人，但是Oliver Queen？那就是完完全全另一回事了。

“你确定你不知道？”Cisco的脸上带着一种挪揄的笑容。

“我确定。”Barry底气不足地回应道。

Cisco挑了挑眉，“你刚刚笑得很开心的样子。 ”

“我们只是在开玩笑。”Barry耸了耸肩。

接着Cisco下了定论：“所以你们的关系已经好到可以和平地开玩笑了。”

Barry觉得他的这句话还可以这么分析，和平地开玩笑，意味着他们不仅关系很好，而且还好到知道开玩笑的时候的分寸，对方什么时候会生气，以及什么样的玩笑能开而什么样的不能开。他希望没有人也这么想，他但愿只是他一个人自作多情。

Joe把食指搭在了他的上唇那里。“你和Oliver Queen走得很近？”

“有点？我们有时候会一起打击罪犯什么的，当我们需要对方的帮助的时候？闪电侠和绿箭的team up之类的。”Barry把目光从自己的手指上移开的时候，发现自己成为了这间屋子里所有人目光的焦点，他觉得这是某家诡异的剧院，而他突然之间出现在了舞台中央，聚光灯之下——“好吧私下里我们也是朋友……我是说，很好的朋友？”

“他是个很酷的人。”Cisco坐在电脑前说道，“那种双重生活，当Queen集团的总裁和绿箭这两个身份重叠在一起的时候……”接着他感受到了来自警探的锐利的目光，“好吧我不说了，我是说，我还挺喜欢他的，可能不是他做事的方式，呃，总之，你们知道我在说什么。”他转了下椅子，回到面对电脑的姿势。

“他依然是个杀人犯。”

Barry的脑海里突然浮现出Oliver深邃的蓝眼睛。“没有他，我根本不可能走得这么远。他鼓励我走上了这条路，而这也是我想要的生活，我所热爱的东西。”

“Barry，”Joe面露疲惫，他准备说些什么的时候，Barry的手机提示音适时地响了起来，闪电侠在心里给了他男朋友一个亲吻，他把他从警长即将开始的思想教育里拯救了出来。

“我要走了。”Barry将手机揣进口袋里，模糊成了一道红色的闪电。

【2】

在Joe离开实验室的几十秒之后，Cisco转过头说道：“Catlin，你还记不记得Barry身上的通讯器？理论上来说，我如果现在写一个小小的程序，我们就可以听到Barry在说什么了。”

Catlin正在低头发短信。“我觉得我应该叫Felicity和Thea过来。”

“你真的认为Barry的男朋友是Oliver？”Cisco敲打键盘的声音显得格外的有节奏感。

“相信我，”她依然在发短信，“这是女人的直觉。Thea其实几个月前就告诉我，她觉得Oliver喜欢Barry。”

“Done.”Cisco敲下回车键。

接着从扩音器里传出Barry清晰的声音。

“鉴于几分钟前你刚刚说了我愿意——”

Cisco几乎是在大喊大叫了：“Barry求婚了？？？就在这几分钟之内？？？”

但是接下来落进他们耳朵里的声音则让他受到了更大的惊吓。

因为那是Oliver Queen的声音——

他不能更确定了——

“那是个陷阱，Barry。”

“但是你说了。”

Cisco转过头看着Catilin，一脸的敬佩：“女人的直觉。”

“还有，今天我可能，或许，大概，不小心告诉了Joe我有男朋友。”

“他有资格知道。”

“你不生气？”

“当然不。我迟早都要和他谈谈。如果我和他关系不融洽的话，以后圣诞节会很尴尬。”

他们听见Barry说了我爱你。

接着Cisco眼疾手快地把界面给关了，声音戛然而止，当然是在这变成什么GV实录之前。

【3】

“我们应该打个赌。”Cisco兴致勃勃地拿出他的钱包，“一百美元，我赌Barry是下面的那一个。”

Felicity从钱包里抽出两张钞票，露出了一个灿烂的笑容。“两百，下面。”

“一百，下面。”Catlin说道。

“拜托！如果我们每个人都赌Barry在下的话，这根本没有意义！”Cisco把脸埋在了脑后的沙发靠垫里。

这个时候Thea出声道：“五百，我压Barry在上。虽然我知道这是不可能的，但是我想了想Oliver被上的的样子还是挺有意思的，所以。”

Cisco脑补了一下那个画面，让他一阵恶寒。

接着Barry带着电光闪了进来。“你们在赌什么？”

“我们在赌你和你男朋友的攻受问题。”Felicity如实回答道，她直勾勾地盯着Barry，等待着他的反应。

然后她如愿以偿地看到了耳尖发红的闪电侠。“我是不会告诉你们的。所以，你们现在战局是什么样的？”

“我和Catlin压了一百你在下，Felicity压了两百，只有Thea站在你那边，而且她对你很有信心，压了五百。”

Barry看着自己未来的sister in-law，有些心虚地说道：“谢了。”

“不用谢，Barr，”Thea从钱包里拿出崭新的五张一百元，“我只是恰好不太缺钱，而且想让游戏更好玩一点，我并不是真的觉得你在上面。”

闪电侠痛苦地呻吟了一声，拿靠垫蒙住了自己的脸。

【4】

Felicity建议Cisco继续监听两位超级英雄的动态。

Cisco十分激动地表示了自己不想听GV。

“Ollie，”Barry枕着他的肩膀，一只手放在他结实的腹肌上，有以下没一下地摸着。手感真好，他在心里想着。

Oliver翻了个身，把男孩儿圈在怀里。“什么？”

“我们应该告诉他们，我是说，我们的队伍。”Barry睁着一双橄榄绿的眼睛望着他的脸。

“我不知道，Barry。”他从头顶传来的声音里听到的是不确定。

Barry坐了起来，靠在背后的枕头上，“我想和你在一起。我想每天早上和你一起醒过来，而不是背着所有人。我想光明正大地保护你。”

“我爱你。”他倾身给了他一个绵长柔软的吻。“你是对的，我们应该告诉他们，虽然我不太需要你的保护。”

“你需要，Oliver，当然我不说你不够强壮，或者没有超级速度什么的，因为显而易见，你很强壮，”Barry说着摸了一把他的肌肉，“你是个英雄，但是你需要有人来提醒你这一点，而我很乐意成为这个人。这也是保护的一种。再说在任务中我们的确需要保护对方。”

绿箭翻身把他的男朋友压在了身下。“我觉得我们可以在告诉他们之前做点什么别的。”他灼热的气息酥麻地烧着Barry的颈窝。他过于喜欢，在他舔舐着对方的锁骨的时候，他唇间溢出的呻吟和含混不清的他的名字。

Barry在吃着第三盒披萨的时候，和他的队伍发好了短信。“你仍然欠我一顿饭，Ollie，我有的是超级自愈，不是耐力。”

Oliver在他的太阳穴的位置落下一个吻，然后拨通了Felicity的电话。

绿箭和闪电侠小队在S.T.A.R LAB碰面的时候就知道他们的两位超级英雄要干什么了。事实上他们每一个人都心知肚明，托Cisco的福，但是总而言之他们很开心Oliver和Barry终于决定告诉他们。

他们并肩走进来的时候，在场的女孩儿都忍不住笑了起来。Thea偷偷地在Felicity耳边问道：“你知道现在网上有人在写Barry和我哥的小黄文吗？确切的说是绿箭和闪电侠——”

“我看过。有些文笔挺好的，有些简直把他们的关系写的一团糟，我是说，Roy，Leonard Snart，Harrison Wells，那真是超级英雄版的吸血鬼日记。”

“Who the fuck is Leonard Snart?”

“ Barry的宿敌。 ” “我的朋友。”Barry觉得自己完了。

“什么时候寒冷队长成了你的朋友？”Catlin问道，没有丝毫愧疚地为场面添油加醋。

“我是说，大概，算得上是朋友。他其实有机会走上正确的路，只是从来没有人给过他选择。”他现在想把自己的嘴封上，认真的。

“我们不是来这讨论寒冷队长的对吧，你们有什么要说的？”Felicity太了解Oliver了，如果这个话题不及时终止的话，不会有什么好的结果。

Barry深吸一口气准备开口的时候，听到身旁的男人已经说道：“Barry是我男朋友。”

“我们知道了。”Thea笑着说道。

“怎么——我从来——”Barry脸上在发烧。

“是这样的，”Cisco清了清喉咙，“你那天不小心说了你有男朋友的时候，然后你去见了Oliver，然后你刚好带着通讯器，我应该，呃，我是说，不小心写了一个程序，可以听到你们在说什么……”

“Ramon。”Cisco听到Oliver这样叫他的时候，他知道自己真的有麻烦了。

“我发誓Mr. Queen我真的不知道是你我只是担心Barry和什么不太合适的人在一起或者是他的人身安全……”

Catlin一脸不可思议地盯着他：“你不会当时真的觉得是Snart吧？他就在我们身后那堵墙几十米之后的监狱里，你在想什么？”

“Kinda……I mean, yes. ”

Barry把脸埋在手掌间。“你刚刚让事情变得更糟糕了。”

Oliver伸出手臂搂过他的肩膀，声音轻轻的落在他耳边：“我们回去再说这个。”Barry觉得他一会要多吃点东西，因为他晚上八成是休息不了了。

“对了，我们还有一个问题要问。”Felicity直起了背，端正地坐在沙发上，然后露出一个十分事业女性的标准笑容，“你们谁在下面？”

Barry在自己的脸变得红得不像话之前转过头，把脸埋在Oliver的颈侧。

“虽然我不知道你们赌的是什么，但我觉得Felicity应该是对的。”

她举起双手欢呼道：“五百！”

然后Oliver看着她的妹妹打开了钱包，她是故意的，绝对是。

【5】

当西装革履的Oliver Queen走进餐厅——尤其是他的儿子还挽着他的手的时候——Joe觉得自己要拔枪了。但是他强忍着怒意等待两位义警坐在了他的对面。

“所以这就是你的男朋友了？Oliver Queen，huh？”Barry记得这个语气，当Eddie第一次来他们家吃晚餐的时候，Joe几乎说了一模一样的话。

Barry从服务员手里接过了菜单。“是的。”

接着Joe在Oliver说任何话之前抢先道：“我已经见过你了，Mr. Queen。”

Oliver平和地说道：“Detective West，你的确见过我，但是作为绿箭，这次是不一样的。”

“他会成为我们的家人。”

“Never。想都别想。”Joe直视着他的养子，“你们是朋友，搭档，好吧，出生入死的朋友，我接受，仅此而已。”

Oliver在餐桌下握住了Barry的手。“无论你喜不喜欢，我都要说的是，Detective，我爱Barry。你所认识的我是个混蛋，我必须要承认这个。我向最重要的人隐瞒所有的事情，以为这是对他们最好的方法。但是这不是。Barry告诉了我如何真正信任一个人，他永远是我生命中光明的那一部分。我曾经以为我不值得阳光和爱，而他给了我我甚至不敢想象的东西。他爱我，他的爱拯救了我。”

“你应该知道子弹比弓箭快得多。如果你伤害了他，我不在乎你是谁。”他的脸色看起来没有任何缓和。但是Barry知道那不是真的。

【6】

Barry坐在Oliver公寓的沙发上，看着楼下被围得水泄不通——上至CatCo，下至那些没有名字的八卦小报，他们的记者全都围在这里。

Oliver Queen出柜的消息包揽了所有的新闻头条。

上次任务结束的时候，Oliver从熊熊大火里救出了失去意识的闪电侠。然后他求婚了，在Barry睁开眼睛的那一刻。而故事的高潮是，不知道领带丢在房间哪个角落的Queen集团总裁，牵着Barry Allen的手，从中城酒店里跑了出去，银色的指环在阳光下闪烁着亘古不变的光芒。

“如果你最近没有变重的话，我可以，理论上来说，可以背着你跑下去，没有人会注意到的。”Barry把头枕在沙发靠背上，望着窗户边的Oliver。接着他看着男人向他走过来，他看过这样的场景可能有一万遍了，但是每一次，他都好像能控制他的心跳。

Oliver伸出手，“我们应该走到阳光下。”


End file.
